


Extraordinario

by SpaceBug136



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Crushes, Eventual Happy Ending, Gay Jared Kleinman, Homophobia, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jared es un mal hablado, M/M, Mention of smut, Mentioned Zoe Murphy, Mild Smut, Minor Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: ¿Por qué debía estar enamorado de él?¿Por qué debía tener esos sentimientos hacia él?¿Por qué?¿Y por qué se sentía tan bien por quererlo?Evan lo hizo sentir muy mal en un momento, pero él también lo arruinó todo. Ninguno de los dos era realmente inocente. Tal vez volver a empezar era lo mejor.
Relationships: Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Extraordinario

**Author's Note:**

> Se me ha dificultado un poco más tratar con los personajes de Dear Evan Hansen, ayuda.

**_No todos los sonrientes son felices y no todos los que lloran en verdad sufren. El dolor es silencioso, tortuoso._ **

**_Tienes cinco minutos para darte cuenta de la realidad en la que vives y aceptar que eres uno de esos falsos sonrientes._ **

Leyó una y otra vez las crueles palabras escritas en esa publicación que encontró en redes sociales y sintió una punzada en su pecho. Evan sabía que lo dicho ahí no mentía, porque a veces él sonreía falsamente y lo aceptaba. Evan sabía que no era feliz y no hacía nada para cambiarlo.

Después de leer esa cruda verdad bloqueó su celular y procedió a continuar con sus deberes escolares, distraerse de lo antes leído lo ayudaría a alejarse de la realidad. _Su_ realidad. Era tonto hacerlo, engañarse a sí mismo y fingir una enfermiza felicidad era una estupidez y lo sabía también. Y aún así lo repetía una y otra vez, su rutina estaba escrita y no podía parar.

Tenía hambre, pero no quería comprar para cenar. Tenía dos buenas razones para no querer hacerlo. No quería tener que lidiar con el incompetente repartidor que le entregaría su comida, no quería hablarle y mucho menos pasar una situación vergonzosa ocasionada por el cambio que le debía. Nada más de pensarlo ya estaba abochornado. Otra de sus razones era que **detestaba** ver la silla frente a él vacía. Lo **aborrecía.** Podría cenar en su habitación pero eso era aún más triste y patético.

No iba a fingir ser el buen niño que llevaba bien que su madre se pasaba mayor parte del tiempo afuera trabajando. Quería mucho a su madre pero apenas la veía. ¿Podía siquiera considerarla madre?

Tonterías. Solo estaba abrumado porque no había tomado sus medicamentos. Aceptaba ser dependiente de ellos y poco le interesaba. Hace años dejó de importarle.

Cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos capturando ahí un resoplido, harto ya de todo. Levantó ambos brazos lentamente y los observó, podía jurar que era posible ver las heridas a través de las vendas.

_¡Ding!_

El timbre sonó por toda la casa y se preguntó quién podría ser. Era de noche y no esperaba visitas. De todas formas, en su vida no había a quién esperar. Solo había una persona que solía llegar a esa misma hora y pensar en ello le causaba escalofríos.

No se molestó en ponerse sus zapatos y bajó las escaleras agradeciendo que el sonido de sus apresurados pasos fuera amortiguado por sus calcetines blancos. Tan _comunes_ en el mundo. Al estar frente a la puerta de madera se detuvo a pensar en si estaba listo para recibir a quien estaba del otro lado. Si era cualquier persona habría cometido un error grave puesto que no quería hablar con nadie, mucho menos con desconocidos. Y si era Jared sabía que probablemente las cosas serían complicadas. Después de su pelea por el asunto del Proyecto Connor dejaron de hablarse y verse en meses. Tenía miedo. Pero al carajo, si era él podrían enmendar las cosas y volver a su vieja rutina.

Quizás incluso podrían ser amigos.

No. No podrían serlo nunca.

Respiró hondo y finalmente abrió la puerta sin estar listo para lo que lo esperaba. Un respingo quiso escaparse de él al ver la imagen frente a sus ojos, sus manos temblaron y se mordió el labio.

—Hey, Bellota.—ese apodo de nuevo. Un apodo que tenían desde que eran pequeños. No sabía si su cabeza le engañaba, pero podía asegurar que estaba el mismo cariño de cuando eran niños en las sílabas del apodo.—¿Me dejarás pasar o no?

No contestó, se limitó a solo hacerse a un lado y esperar a que el castaño con anteojos maltratados entrara su vivienda.

La apariencia de Jared causaba tristeza y sabía que había estado llorando un buen rato. Odiaba admitirlo, pero lo conocía.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el cristal estrellado del lente izquierdo y viajaron por el resto del cuerpo de Jared. Un labio roto, moretones en sus brazos, un ojo hinchado, cabello revuelto y una expresión afligida. No. Una expresión cansada. Observó como sacaba un cigarro a lo que, con asco, le dio un golpecillo en la mano haciendo que el objeto dañino cayera sobre la alfombra.

—¿Qué te pasa?—no sonaba enojado, sonaba fastidiado.

—No vas a fumar aquí.

—Como sea. ¿Qué te pasó en los brazos?

Evan había olvidado ese detalle, estaba tan concentrado en el porte de Jared que había olvidado que sus brazos vendados estaban a la vista. Como no hubo respuesta el otro se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá. No era la primera vez que llegaba golpeado al lugar, aprovechaba que Heidi volvía en la mañana así se evitaba explicaciones inútiles.

Porque Evan tampoco sabía la razón de que llegara a su casa en la noche tan lastimado. En un principio, cuando esta conducta le parecía extraña, insistía demasiado por una explicación, pero Jared era terco y jamás le dijo algo por lo que terminó por cansarse.

Ver al más bajo en su sofá como si nada hubiera pasado le parecía tan irreal y consideró su loca idea inicial de formar una verdadera amistad con él. Dudó unos segundos, quizás demostrar preocupación o algo sería un buen paso para comenzar.

—¿Y a ti qué te ha pasado?

Jared lo miró confundido, alzó una de sus cejas totalmente extrañado por la pregunta que ya jamás había salido otra vez de los labios de Evan. Esto lo tomó desprevenido y por un momento sintió su fachada desquebrajarse cuando sus gestos temblaron, amenazando una traición a sus decisiones de fingir que nada había pasado. Debía guardar compostura y mentir, algo debía pensar.

—Cuando me digas porqué le hiciste eso a tus brazos yo te diré qué me ha pasado.—negoció sabiendo que Evan no le diría nada nunca.

—¿Por qué...? Pues los vendé porque están lastimados. No podía simplemente dejarlos así ¿Sabes? Sería muy tonto porque no podrían sanar...

—Deja de parlotear.—apenado Evan asintió, los nervios lo llenaban.—Sabes bien a qué me refiero. _¿Por qué_ le hiciste eso a tus brazos?

Al percatarse del énfasis que Jared remarcó rápidamente entendió la intención de su pregunta. Lo estaba retando. Jared lo conocía bien, sabía que no hablaría al respecto, mucho menos con él. Tragó saliva y desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos color avellana que le miraban.

¿Debía dejar pasar el tema? ¿O demostrarle a Jared que no era tan cobarde como pensaba?

—Te lo diré. Pero debes cumplir con tu parte.—susurró. Ese par de avellanas se agrandaron y pudo notar como los labios ajenos temblaron un poco. Jared solo asintió.—Estaba muy abrumado con todo esto del Proyecto Connor. Ya hablé con los Murphy sobre la _verdad._

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?!—se levantó de golpe soltando un quejido al instante y su expresión se volvió de furia y ¿Preocupación?—¡De verdad eres idiota! ¿Sabes en el lío en el que te metiste? Larry Murphy es abogado. ¡Un puto y mentiroso abogado!—exasperado volvió a sentarse y resopló.

—P-Pero juro que no dije que tú sabías de la mentira. Cuidé tu nombre.

—Eso es lo de menos Evan. No quiero que digan que convivo con el mentiroso de la escuela.—el mencionado sintió un dolor instalarse en su pecho al escuchar eso.—Además, yo también estuve involucrado. Yo también... Debo recibir las consecuencias.

Egoístamente se había encerrado en una burbuja negativa en la que se culpaba de todo lo ocurrido con los Murphy, donde sintió que él sería el único afectado. Pero al parecer Jared también estaba sufriendo repercusiones. Podía ser un imbécil, pero hasta él tenía sus límites. Esto no solo lo afectaba a él, los afectaba a ambos. Y tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para empezar de nuevo y ayudarse con todo esto.

Pero era Jared, eso no funcionaría.

—Bien. Ya te dije mis razones, te toca.

—Mierda, de verdad no creí que tendrías las bolas para decírmelo. Todo este asunto te ha cambiado mucho ¿Ah?—eso era lo más cercano a recibir un cumplido de Jared, así que lo tomó con emoción.—Soy gay.

Evan parpadeó varias veces, sospechaba que Jared no era completamente heterosexual—alguna vez lo cachó mirando sus piernas al caminar, y no lo negaría, le gustaba saber que alguien como Jared se fijara en él de alguna manera—pero no creyó que tendría 0 heterosexualidad.

—Espera. ¿Y la chica israelí del campamento?

—¿Y si en realidad fue un chico?

—Bien... Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver que seas gay con esto?—puntualizó llevando su dedo índice a su mentón.

—Ese es el problema cuando tienes padres homofóbicos.—confesó sin entrar en detalles. No hacía falta, era obvio todo después de eso.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente y esto ponía de nervios a Evan. No dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por su ¿Amigo? ¿Conocido? Al parecer sus padres le maltrataban por su orientación sexual.

—Bueno, Jared, perdóname pero tus padres son imbéciles.

—Ya sabes porque soy como soy.—rió con amargura. Su voz era algo temblorosa pero la sonrisa en su cara decía que estaba bien.

—Gracias por confiarme esto.

—Lo que digas, chico árbol. ¿Te parece si cenamos algo? Muero de hambre y obviamente mis padres no me iban a dar de cenar.

—Solo si tú atiendes al repartidor.

Evan se consideraba suertudo, el hijo único de los Kleinman siempre había sido cerrado respecto a sus emociones y a sus situaciones personales, así que esto era buena señal. Seguro Jared estaba desesperado para haber vuelto a recurrir a él después de lo ocurrido entre los dos.

En cambio Jared no se consideraba suertudo.

Ahí estaba él a la hora del almuerzo en la cafetería de su escuela, ya había tratado sus heridas así que solo debía esperar a que sanaran pero sabía que se veía fatal.

Analizó la cafetería con bandeja en mano buscando donde sentarse. No quería compañía, odiaba estar solo pero esas últimas semanas necesitaba espacio. Finalmente encontró una mesa vacía y se dirigió hacia la misma con pasos lentos. Al llegar solo dejó la bandeja a un lado y dejó caer su rostro sobre la mesa, cansado ya de todo eso. Esa mañana salió con Evan a escondidas de Heidi y se sentía muy incómodo por lo mucho que se había sincerado la noche anterior.

—Jared Kleinman ¿Cierto?

Esa voz gruesa e imponente. No podía ser.

—El mismo. ¿Necesitas algo?—alzó el rostro forzando una sonrisa a Alana Beck, esa joven de tez morena que colaboró en el Proyecto Connor.

—Nada. Te vi muy solo y quise hacerte compañía.—dijo sin quitar su mirada curiosa de los hematomas esparcidos por su rostro.

—No quiero ser grosero pero no necesito compañía, gracias.

Alana frunció el ceño levemente e hizo caso omiso a la grosera respuesta que el castaño le dio sentándose frente a él. Era obvio que se sentaba con él porque no tenía a nadie más. Ante todo esto Jared chasqueó la lengua y fingió que ella no estaba ahí, empezando a comer en silencio. Pero parecía que ella no quería simplemente sentarse a comer puesto que dio inicio a una plática donde el tema de conversación sería sobre una persona que seguía confundiendo a Jared.

—¿Evan ha hablado contigo?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No es de tu interés.—Alana le miró de forma penetrante, se sintió algo intimidado por ello pero no cedió.—Cosas personales.

—Son muy cercanos ¿Ah?

—Algo así. Nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria.

Ante sus palabras la mirada de la contraria se suavizó y esta sonrió con dulzura. Eran pocas las veces en las que tiraba su porte de chica mandona a un lado y se volvía más real. Evan y él la habían presenciado esas pocas veces y era agradable de ver.

—Si ves a Evan...—pareció dudar demasiado por unos momentos mordiendo su labio inferior en el acto.—¿Sabes? Olvídalo, me tengo que ir.

De nuevo estaba solo y no se quejaba, era lo que quería desde un principio. Aunque admitía que extrañaría las reuniones que tenían como trío de amigos.

Divisó a Evan llegar a la cafetería y sintió la enorme necesidad de ir a hablarle pero no podía tragarse su orgullo tan fácilmente, eso se lo impedía. Pero sabía que si él no se acercaba Evan tampoco lo haría, a pesar de todo él respetaba el espacio ajeno.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus piernas, hacía eso a menudo porque aceptaba que Evan era demasiado atractivo. Le daba igual si eso era considerado como malo, no estaba lastimando a nadie así que no había problema alguno. Mientras caminaba sus piernas se marcaban, podía notar el movimiento fácilmente puesto que el pantalón era casi ajustado. Entró en pánico cuando notó que se dirigía hacia donde estaba. ¿Se había percatado de a dónde estaban sus ojos traviesos? Inevitablemente sintió su rostro arder. Solo Evan era capaz de causarle sensaciones tan poco comunes en él.

—Em... Hola Jared.

—¡Oh! Evan. No te había visto ahí. Es tan fácil que la gente no te note.

—Lo sé.—aceptó con molestia y Jared lo notó.—¿Puedo sentarme?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Sin más Evan tomó asiento al lado de Jared. No quería hacer contacto visual con el de anteojos —ni con nadie en general—así que por eso optó por sentarse a su lado y no frente a él. Decidieron no iniciar una charla, se sumieron en el poco silencio que la cafetería les podía brindar. Una tensión demasiado incomoda estaba presente, no sabían cómo actuar con el otro con facilidad después de los hechos que los llevaron a dejar de hablarse por unos meses que sintieron eternos. Pero la presencia del otro era fundamental en sus vidas, al principio de una manera invadida en toxicidad, ahora es cuando tenían la oportunidad de cambiar aquello.

—¿Entonces te gustan los chicos?—preguntó Evan de la nada, ganándose una mirada de extrañez del contrario.

—Sí. ¿Por qué ese tema tan de repente?

—Curiosidad, supongo.—dijo en un murmullo al mismo tiempo que desviaba su mirada azul.

—¿Y de qué tienes curiosidad exactamente?

—¿Cómo supiste que...bueno...te gustaban?

—No lo sé. Solo me levanté de la cama y dije _Mierda, me gusta que me la metan._

 _—_ ¡Jared! ¡Eso es repugnante!

Alana miró desde la distancia como Evan chillaba sonrojado por algo dicho por Jared quien se carcajeaba de forma natural. Una risa verdadera a comparación de las que solía tener. Esto tampoco pasó por alto por Evan, quien se quedó atontado por esa risa unos largos segundos. Eran carcajadas que daba cuando eran pequeños, cuando su amistad no estaba arruinada.

—¿Acaso se apagó tu sistema?—la voz aguda de Jared le sacó de su trance a lo que se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.—Tranquilo, chico árbol. Sé que soy un encanto, así que no te culpo.—agregó mientras tomaba su mano y pasaba la yema de sus dedos por la palma abierta de Evan.

Mil y un sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de Evan a causa de las acciones que su _mejor amigo de la infancia_ llevaba a cabo. Un cosquilleo apareció en su mano y lo sintió esparcirse por el resto de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que su piel empezaba a emanar sudor. No podía ver a Jared a los ojos, no podía siquiera pensar en verlo porque su mente colapsaría de tantas cosas que sentía y pensaba en ese preciso instante. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No lo entendía. Jared despertó algo en él que no identificaba del todo.

La campana resonó por la cafetería y ambos tomaron caminos distintos, Evan trató de regular su agitada respiración y se obligó a fingir que aquello no había sucedido, en verdad no lograba comprender que había sido todo eso. El tacto de Jared había sido suave, con _dulzura_ y cariño. Algo muy fuera de lugar viniendo de él. Estaba demasiado metido en repetir los hechos dentro de su cabeza que no se disculpaba al chocar con otros de los estudiantes.

Mientras tanto Jared ni se molestó en volver a su salón, este se dirigió al baño con su rostro totalmente enrojecido. Verificó que no hubiera nadie en alguno de los cubículos para proceder a recargarse contra la pared y dejarse caer al suelo.

—¡Estúpido Evan Hansen! ¡Te odio!—exclamó entre lágrimas dando unos golpes a sus rodillas.—¡En verdad te odio!—su expresión cambió de golpe, pasó de ser de enojo a una de tristeza y cierta nostalgia.—Odio todo lo que me haces sentir.—susurró tratando de calmar sus sollozos.

Evan y Jared se conocían desde pequeños teniendo una amistad pura e inocente donde ambos se volvieron inseparables. Pero esto desapareció cuando entraron en la adolescencia, Jared se empezó a volver un _imbécil_ con todos, pero en especial con Evan. Todos lo tomaron como algo normal a esa edad, pero solo era una forma para acallar cada uno de sus sentimientos. Una manta que cubría aquello que lo volvía débil o que le apenaba. Por eso su actitud era peor con Evan, por los sentimientos que empezó a desarrollar hacia él. Sus padres decían que era incorrecto, el mundo se burlaba de eso, entonces ¿Para qué se molestaba en intentar enamorar a Evan Hansen? En un principio era demasiado fácil pero entre más se hundía en su ansiedad el chico de la típica polera azul más le dolía tratarlo de una forma tan cruel.

Y por primera vez aquel montaje creado para complacer al menos en algo a sus padres cayó, quedó al descubierto el Jared que no dejaba de suspirar enamorado por Evan. Cosa que no debía pasar. Esa actitud era penosa y seguro se había visto como un estúpido.

—Odio no poder superarte, idiota.

Durante todo el rato que estuvo en el piso del baño tuvo la buena suerte de que nadie ingresara, agradecía totalmente esto, hubiera sido terrible que alguien entrara y lo viera de esa forma tan patética. Sus piernas estaban estiradas a su totalidad y sus brazos sueltos a sus costados, miraba a la nada y su respiración era un tanto irregular. Le molestaban las paredes blancas de la habitación y que el azulejo que adornaba el piso fuera del mismo color, le causaba cierta ansiedad que le carcomía tortuosamente.

Aunque no lo pareciera, dependía mucho de Evan, y viceversa y ambos lograban llevarlo a un grado enfermizo donde no importaba si habían buenos sentimientos, los malos tratos de parte de Jared o los comentarios sarcásticos de Evan no podían faltar.

Por eso se encontraba en la salida esperando a Evan fuera de la entrada de la escuela, llevaba unos cuantos minutos ahí de pie y ya se había aburrido por completo. La presencia del otro era fundamental en su vida y si debía reparar su rota relación para que nunca se fuera eso haría. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio al más alto salir con la cabeza gacha—algo bastante normal en él—y le dio un golpe suave en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Necesitas algo?—susurró con notoria pena, sus manos ya comenzaban a sudar. No podía sacar lo vergonzoso que había sido lo ocurrido en la cafetería aunque quisiera.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?—la pregunta salió con calma, su voz fue un tanto suave y ni se molestó en mirarle a los ojos cuando le formuló dicha cuestión. Apretó un poco las llaves de su auto que se resguardaban en su mano izquierda, algo nervioso por lo que el contrario diría.

—Supongo que sí.—dijo sin más y siguió a Jared al estacionamiento para así ambos abandonar el recinto escolar.

Otro silencio sumamente incomodo les invadió con dureza, haciendo que ambos se sintieran tensos con el ambiente que tenían. Lo odiaban en demasía pero no sabían cómo romper con esa tensa situación que prevalecía en ese momento.

Jared no quitaba la vista del camino pero su atención estaba centrada en el chico a su lado. Una vez más tenía a su _mejor amigo_ en el asiento del copiloto, una vez más podría ver de reojo ese cabello castaño, casi rubio, que le recordaba un poco al caramelo. Podría sentir de cerca el calor que emanaba y volver a embriagarse con su aroma.

No supo en que momento dejó de concentrarse en conducir, no supo en que momento casi causa un accidente, de repente fue sacado de su trance por el regaño de Evan y como este sujetaba el volante para evitar que ocurriera algo terrible. Se sentía apenado, era ridículo dejarse llevar por lo que había encerrado por años. Era tonto sacar a relucir sus emociones ahora mismo, sobre todo cuando ya su relación de amistad con Evan estaba totalmente arruinada. Pensar en tener una oportunidad romántica con él era una locura. Luego también estaban sus padres, lo matarían sin duda alguna.

Evan le pidió que detuviera el auto, cosa a lo que Jared dudó porque temía que el ya mencionado se bajara y se fuera por su cuenta, pero a final de cuentas obedeció. Al estacionarse frente a una tienda de ropa sintió un extraño temor, uno que solo sentía cuando debía encarar a su padre. Había hecho mal, la reacción de su padre ante sus errores cometidos nunca era buena y por un momento temió que algo similar pasara.

—¿Está todo bien?—más que preocupado estaba extrañado ante su comportamiento poco común de aquel día.

—Sí. ¿Acaso no se nota?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Te estoy preguntando bien, Jared. Has estado actuando raro.

—¿Yo soy el que está actuando raro? ¿No te mordiste la lengua?

—¿Qué?

—¿Crees que no lo he notado? No quieres ni verme. Con la cara enrojecida y balbuceando como siempre.—mientras explicaba eso movió sus manos en exasperación.

—¡No estamos hablando de mí, Jared! ¡Estamos de ti! En todas las ocasiones en las que has conducido un auto y yo he estado presente, por más distraído que te encuentres, nunca te habías desviado así del camino.—Jared no sabía qué decir después de esas palabras. A veces se sorprendía cuando veía a Evan tan exaltado, pero tomaba en cuenta su ansiedad, cualquier situación que lo hiciera sentir en peligro e inseguro lo ponía de nervios causando así que sus emociones sean exageradamente intensas. En este caso, el enojo.

—Ya, déjalo. Sé que he estado actuando raro.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?

—¿Qué más quieres que te diga? ¿Que te cuente mis problemas como un niñito asustado? No... Ahora mismo no estamos en el mejor momento de nuestra relación, Evan. No pretendamos ser buenos amigos.

—No hay que pretender. Quisiera... Que al menos pusieras de tu parte para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Pero te encierras demasiado. Háblame, por favor. Quizás esto ayude a que tengamos una amistad sana. Ya no soy el mismo chico de antes, no me dejaré manipular tan fácilmente. Y tú no eres el mismo tampoco, entre ayer y hoy lo noté.

—¿En verdad quieres arreglar las cosas?

Evan le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y dulce como respuesta, jamás creyó que eso pasaría, pero la dependencia que tenían era inmensa y tal vez podían usarla a su favor, tal vez podían volverla algo sano para los dos. No perdían nada ¿O sí?

—Carajo, no... Eres una caja de sorpresas ¿Sabías?—rió ligeramente mientras revolvía su cabello un poco y cerraba sus ojos.

Esa imagen tan simple le revolvió el estómago a Evan en un sentido bastante placentero, sus mejillas ardieron y su corazón latió a toda velocidad. ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo? Era bastante similar a lo que Zoe le llegó a causar. ¿Se estaba enamorando de Jared?

Después de aquel hecho los dos intentaron llevar todo con calma, ser pacientes en que habría bastantes tropiezos entre ellos al momento de querer cambiar los errores ya cometidos, pero fueron persistentes ante ello. Los sentimientos de Jared siguieron ahí, aumentando a cada momento, volviéndose más puros y reales. Los de Evan se volvieron ríos de confusiones y estrés, no sabía qué hacer, eso no podía ser posible. Es decir, Jared era muy lindo cuando lo empezabas a conocer en verdad, pero se suponía que iban a arreglar su amistad, no a enamorarse del otro.

Semanas enteras estuvo en una negación intensa que le causó dolor y lágrimas, le costó parte de su paz emocional y sufrió por no querer aceptar la verdad. Amaba a Jared Kleinman.

Ahora debía soportar ver a Jared con algún otro chico lindo, cosa que le hería bastante.

Una tarde se encontraba leyendo en su cama, su madre estaba afuera una vez más cumpliendo con su jornada laboral. El silencio de la casa lograba ponerlo un poco de nervios pero lo aguantaba. Esto hasta que el timbre llamó su atención e hizo que dudara unos segundos sobre abrir la puerta. La insistencia con la que siguieron tocando el timbre significaba que algo importante debía ser. Sin muchas ganas se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras con pasos lentos y serenos, no tenía porqué apurarse ¿O sí?

Abrió la puerta y sus latidos se volvieron más lentos, juró que todo se detuvo a su alrededor. Jared estaba frente a él con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, una vez más sus lentes estaba estrellados, un rastro de sangre empezaba desde su nariz y terminaba en su barbilla, por el como se abrazaba a sí mismo suponía que también le habían golpeado en el abdomen. Lo que lo preocupó más fue el que tuviera una maleta entre sus manos. Se aferraba a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello y su expresión de dolor le quemaba por dentro.

—E-Evan...—dijo entre sus sollozos, esperando que así reaccionara de una vez.

Sin decirle algo lo tomó con sumo cuidado de la muñeca y lo hizo entrar a su casa para guiarlo al sofá, lo dejó ahí mientras buscaba una manta para prestarle, sus manos temblaban demasiado y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¡No tenía ni idea! Estaba muy asustado, todo era tan repentino.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Mi padre.—susurró con su voz temblando ante la mención del adulto.—Se hartó de mí, me preguntó si tenía novia, y le confesé que me gusta un chico. Lo tomó demasiado mal, me echó de casa.—resumió de manera concisa y apretó la tela de la manta con sus dedos.

—Maldición... No sé qué hacer. No tengo problema con que te quedes, pero esto es algo que jamás creí que pasaría.

—Yo tampoco. No creí que se pondría tan violento, mucho menos que me echaría.

—¿Qué te duele exactamente?

—Todo.

La expresión en su rostro daba a entender que en ese momento no quería hablar respecto a lo ocurrido, probablemente necesitaba algo de espacio, cosa que respetaría. Optó por sentarse a su lado y dejarlo llorar todo lo que quisiera, le permitiría ser el verdadero Jared, aquel Jared inseguro pero real. Al menos ahí, en la seguridad que esa casa les brindaba. Las horas pasaron con lentitud, haciendo que el castaño de baja estatura se quedara en un profundo sueño dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Evan, algo que hizo enrojecer a este último pero que no evitó que también se quedase dormido.

—¡Ya estoy en casa!—Heidi Hansen llegó al lugar con una sonrisa cansada en su cara.—Me dejaron salir un poco antes de lo habitual y hoy no tengo clase, así que me quedaré aquí ¿No es eso genial?—habló emocionada mientras dejaba las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y dejaba su bolso en la misma para luego caminar a la sala.

Calló de forma abrupta al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. Se habría emocionado de ver a Jared ahí, pero la apariencia que portaba en ese momento no se lo permitió. Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha y con la otra sujeto su muñeca suavemente, no esperaba encontrar esto. Rápidamente despertó a ambos chicos y pidió explicaciones, no estaba enojada, solo estaba preocupada, quería a Jared como a un hijo. Escuchar las palabras del hijo de una de sus amigas le rompió el corazón, jamás pensó que algo así pasaría con la familia Kleinman, no creyó que sus padres serían capaces de eso.

Decidió dejarlo quedarse al menos hasta que consiguiera un lugar mucho mejor puesto que con la paga de Heidi apenas y podían mantenerse ella y su único hijo.

Ante esto Evan tomó la elección de llamar a Alana, a ella le iba bien en cuestión económica, tal vez cuando supiera que se trataba de Jared accedería. Porque sabía que en el momento en que viera que Evan era quien llamaba se enojaría demasiado.

— _¿Evan? ¿Qué necesitas?_

Aunque no fuera impulsiva y supiera controlar sus emociones, se notaba demasiado en su voz la molestia.

—Escucha, no vengo a disculparme, ya lo hice y no me perdonaste y estás en todo tu derecho de no hacerlo. Pero ahora vengo a pedirte ayuda. Un favor más que nada.—habló sin dar pausa alguna denotando su ansiedad en ese momento.

— _Perdona, estoy ocupada._

 _—_ ¡Espera, no cuelgues!

— _En serio, estoy ocupada._

—E-el favor no es para mí, es para Jared.

— _¿Y por qué no lo pide él?_

 _—_ Porque...

—¡Evan suelta ese teléfono!

El grito de Jared que salió de la nada espantó a Alana, se quedó escuchando como ambos chicos forcejeaban por unos segundos.

—Hey, Alana.

— _Jared, ¿se están burlando de mí?_

—¡No! Solo... Hubo una confusión, no era necesario llamarte. Nos vemos en la escuela ¡Adiós!—y colgó. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y miró a Evan.—¿Estás loco acaso? No quiero que nadie más sepa de lo que pasó.

—Perdón.—susurró apretando con fuerza su muñeca, ignoró el dolor y aplicó un poco más de fuerza. Jared de inmediato le tomó de las manos para evitar que se lastimara.

—Descuida. Solo pregúntame a la próxima ¿Ok?

—Está bien.—asintió, ya más tranquilo cayó en cuenta del agarre que Jared tenía en sus muñecas y permitió a su rostro teñirse de rojo, algo que el otro encontró adorable.

Para esos momentos los dos estaban completamente solos, Heidi había vuelto a su trabajo y dejó al par de adolescentes por su cuenta.

Evan miró directamente a los ojos a Jared. Sostuvieron miradas por un tiempo que creyeron eterno, los milímetros se acortaron de poco en poco haciendo que lo único que separara sus rostros fuera una capa que estaban mentalizando. Sus labios, tentados, dieron un roce, ambos cerraron los ojos y finalmente se unieron, permitiendo que un beso torpe diera inicio. No sabían lo que estaban haciendo pero lo estaban disfrutando bastante. Las manos de Evan, temblorosas, se pasearon por los hombros del más bajo, se deslizaron por su espalda y acariciaron sus caderas al mismo tiempo que mordía el labio inferior ajeno, a lo que Jared soltó un quejido.

De inmediato se separaron puesto que el quejido de Jared los hizo volver a la realidad. Todo alrededor suyo se volvió muy pequeño y pronto nada más que sus respiraciones se escuchaban.

—¡L-lo siento! ¡De verdad lo siento! No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¡Ugh! ¡Soy un idiota!—se lamentó revolviendo su cabello y luego pasando sus uñas por sus mejillas en desesperación.

—Evan.

—¿Por qué creí que era una buena idea?—ahora sus uñas rasguñaban sus brazos sin piedad.

—Evan.

—¡En verdad perdona! No quería... Yo no... Perdón.

—Evan, si me dejaras hablar podríamos solucionar esto. Así que, cálmate.—una vez más tuvo que sostener sus muñecas.—Me besaste.—agregó con incredulidad.—Escucha, Evan, ya he tenido suficiente mierda con chicos heterosexuales que van por ahí descubriendo su sexualidad.—su voz era firme, casi tan intimidante como la de la señora Hansen cuando se enojaba.—No... No pienso ser parte de tu experimento.

—P-Pero Jared. Yo no-Es que eso no era-Ugh.

—Estoy harto de ser el conejillo de indias de heterosexuales. Y que me gustes no te da prioridad para aprovecharte.

Silencio.

Ninguno emitía alguna palabra o algún sonido. La cara de Jared dejaba ver su pánico por haber hablado de más, una expresión bastante extraña, sus ojos abiertos por completo y sus labios haciendo una mueca de incomodidad y miedo combinados. Todo para él se detuvo, no tenía palabras que decir ni reacción que mostrar.

—¿Tú...? Espera. Yo te gusto.—un suave susurro que escapó de sus labios con una sutileza que estremeció cada parte de Jared.

—¡No! Has escuchado mal. Yo no-Mierda. ¡No quería decir eso!

Siguió buscando excusas tontas para negar lo que era obvio a un Evan que no sabía que clase de reacción debía tener. Es decir, correspondía a sus sentimientos, ¿por qué no podía simplemente decirle eso? De tanto que se metió de lleno a su cabeza ignoró las palabras sin sentido que salían de Jared.

Una vez más se dejó llevar por un impulso inexplicable y se abalanzó sobre Jared haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sofá. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar porque de inmediato los labios de Evan se encontraban estampados sobre los suyos. Le besaba con amor, con dulzura pero también con deseo.

Los besos pasaron de ser simples a llenarse de intensidad cuando Evan empezó a explorar la boca ajena con tranquilidad haciéndole suspirar, Jared enredó sus dedos en el cabello del contrario y su disfrute aumentó cuando sintió suaves caricias sobre sus piernas, _muy cerca_ de sus muslos.

Los labios de Evan abandonaron los de Jared y se deslizaron a su cuello mientras seguía acariciando su cuerpo. Finalmente sus manos llegaron a una zona sensible de Jared haciéndole soltar un respingo, al fin volvió en sí y se alejó del castaño de complexión robusta.

—¿Pero qué cojones, Evan?—maldijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes y trataba de calmar su respiración. Su rostro ardía, el bermellón adornaba sus mejillas y en su entrepierna sentía un cosquilleo que conocía bien.

—En serio lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.

—No creí que serías capaz de llegar a eso... Ni con una chica.—la burla hizo que Evan soltara una risa entre dientes.—Pero en serio, ¿qué mierda acaba de pasar?

—B-bueno, yo solo quería mostrarte que... Eh, te correspondo, aunque no fue la mejor forma.—bajó la mirada aún más avergonzado. Tenía miedo.

—Con un _Tú también me gustas_ hubiera bastado ¿Sabes?

—Lo siento.

—¿Te han dicho que te disculpas demasiado? Deja de hacerlo, que bien que ambos lo disfrutamos.—al ver que Evan seguía con la mirada gacha soltó un suspiro.—De verdad, Bellota, no estoy enojado. Solo que... Me tomó por sorpresa, ¿quién diría que Evan Hansen gustaba de ser el de arriba?—volvió a bromear y rió cuando el mencionado cubrió su sonrojada cara con sus manos.

Por fin se miraron a los ojos, todo había pasado de forma tan repentina que aún no se lo creían del todo. Los ojos azules de Evan tenían cierto brillo al encontrarse con los de Jared.

—¿Qué tal si continuamos?—la sonrisa socarrona de Jared, esa sonrisa que antes le sacaba de quicio ahora le hizo estremecer.

—No lo sé...

—No haremos nada que no quieras, pero déjame decirte que despertaste a alguien y creo que lo mejor es que te hagas cargo.—sus ojos entrecerrados, tan tentadores, el rojizo esparcido por sus cachetes dándole un aire de falsa inocencia. Sí, él sería su perdición.

—¿Seguro? ¿No crees que es demasiado pronto para esto?

—Evan, literalmente no he dejado que nadie me meta algo esperando por esta situación que creí que jamás pasaría.

—No necesitaba saber eso.

—¿Y bien? No pareces no quererlo. Lo deseas tanto como yo, y lo sabes.

—Bien, v-vayamos a mi cuarto. De todas formas mamá no llega hasta ma-mañana.

Dicho esto Kleinman sonrió y tomó de la muñeca a Hansen, tenían mucho que hacer juntos.

A partir de ese día los dos se veían más unidos que de costumbre, algunos juraban haberlos visto tomados de la mano, otros que besaban la mejilla del otro seguido. Pero nadie podía confirmar aquella información de dudosa procedencia, Jenna Rolan había perdido credibilidad cuando juró que Rich y Michael eran novios—era obvio que quienes eran novios eran Jeremy y Michael—así que nadie sabía a ciencia acierta qué eran Evan Hansen y Jared Kleinman.

A excepción de Zoe Murphy.

Ella sabía su secreto y es porque conocía a Evan, sabía como se portaba cuando gustaba de alguien. Por Dios, es su ex-novio. Además los había cachado en el armario del conserje besándose. Debía admitir que era un caso **_extraordinario_** el que esos dos estuvieran juntos.

¿Y qué hacía ella yendo a ese armario en hora de clases?

Tenía _asuntos_ que atender con Alana Beck.

_Quizás el respeto de sus padres nunca lo tuvo._

_Quizás la aprobación familiar siempre le faltó._

_Pero Evan Hansen lo hacía sentir como si fuera alguien_ **_extraordinario_ ** _y eso era más que suficiente._


End file.
